onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 459
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 549 p.18-19, 550 p.2-19, and 551 p.2 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 10.7 | rank = 3 }} "The Time of the Decisive Battle Draws Near! - The Marine's Strongest Battle Formation is Ready!" is the 459th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Only three hours remain until Ace's execution. Luffy reaches Marineford but finds the Gates of Justice closed. While Garp is thinking about his talk with Gol D. Roger, Fleet Admiral Sengoku reveals to the whole world that Ace is the son of none other than Gol D. Roger. Long Summary With the execution three hours away, Ace unchained from the wall. He looks down thinking of his childhood with Luffy and walks down the hallway with the guards holding him tight. He looks up the long stairway and climbs the stairs. In the South Blue, the civilians worry that Whitebeard will reach Marineford before long. As Whitebeard is widely known throughout the years, an elderly woman reads the newspapers that Marineford has tightened security. In the East Blue, a shepherd senses that Marineford is impenetrable, but one civilian says the fort was attacked before, 20 years ago by Shiki the Golden Lion, leaving much the headquarters in ruin. The battle today would be far worse. In the North Blue, a man refuses to open his bar at the time of war. In the West Blue, some bar patrons talk about the time they saw Whitebeard. Somewhere in the Grand Line, some kids sing about Whitebeard while one woman prays for salvation. At Marineford, the city is vacated to prepare for the intense war with Whitebeard as the civilians have been evacuated to the Sabaody Archipelago. The civilians wait to watch Ace's capital punishment with journalists ready to spread the news. A reporter named Reuder wonders if Whitebeard wants a war. Every ship sent to find Whitebeard has been sunk. In the main building, Garp bangs Sengoku's desk but Sengoku reminds him that Ace's execution is for the good of the world. The responsibility is on Garp's shoulders, but he simply smiles and walks out. Marineford is surrounded by fifty Marine ships and one-hundred thousand Marine soldiers at the docks. The execution is to take three hours and hope it will be over. There are also cannons set up to bombard enemies, and finally, the Shichibukai stand at the ready. Finally, the three admirals arrive to take their seats and guard the scaffold, Aokiji, Akainu and Kizaru. The massive force of justice is gathered to ensure Ace is executed no matter what. As Ace continues to climb the stairs, he remembers when he told Luffy to enjoy life without regret and hoped to head out to sea free than anyone else. He arrives outside over the catcalls of the marines. On the hijacked Marine ship, Luffy sees the Gates of Justice and calls to Jinbei. The fish-man sees that the gate is shut tight and wonders how to get through. Buggy announces his intentions to conquer the world by taking down Marine Headquarters, killing Whitebeard and become the new Pirate King. Ace sees the scaffold and walks towards it. The crowd at Sabaody see the action that is intensifying. Any wrong move could trigger the war. The Fire Fist pirate kneels on the scaffold and two swords prepare to finally execute him. Sengoku and Garp walk to the scaffold as well, and the former brings a Den Den Mushi at Ace's side. He announces something shocking; Portgas D. Ace, who is to be executed, needs to give out the name of his father. Ace says his father's name is Whitebeard, but the admiral says that thanks to Cipher Pol, they found out about Ace's father, but not his mother. His biological mother, Portgas D. Rouge, misled the entire world. Ace was born on Batelira in the South Blue. Rouge kept her baby in her womb for 20 months and died after the childbirth. Years ago, Gol D. Roger told Garp to look after his child. Sengoku reveals that Ace's biological father is Gol D. Roger, the former Pirate King. The Sabaody crowd watches in shock. Reuder realizes that Roger's bloodline still lives. Ace growls at the revelation. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga chapters, the people in East Blue were simply talking about what would happen if the war in Marineford happens, in the anime version, a young lady says that it is impossible for a pirate to invade Marineford, the old man replies that it is possible and mentions the pirate Golden Lion Shiki did that twenty years ago. *The speech before Ace's arrival was given by Vice Admiral Lacroix, but in the manga, it was given by John Giant. *This is the first episode to use One day as the opening. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 459